icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-11 Hockey East Women's Ice Hockey Season
The 2010–11 Hockey East women's ice hockey season marked the continuation of the annual tradition of competitive ice hockey among Hockey East members. Offseason *June 2, 2010: 2010 Canadian Olympic gold medallists Catherine Ward and Marie-Philip Poulin have tentatively agreed to join the Terriers. *August 16, 2010: Four Terriers players were named to Canada's Under 22 team. Jenelle Kohanchuk, Tara Watchorn, Jennifer Wakefield and Marie-Philip Poulin will take part in an exhibition series against the United States Under 22 team from August 18-21 in Toronto.http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/081610aaa.html *September 20: Hockey East commissioner Joe Bertagna released the 2010 WHEA preseason coaches poll. The Boston University Terriers are the preseason favourites to win the league championship.http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1011/201009/sep20wpp.php *September 28: In the USA Today/USA Hockey Magazine Women's College Hockey Poll, the Terriers have been voted as the pre-season Number 4.http://www.ncaa.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/092810aaa.html Exhibition CIS Exhibition Season standings Regular season News and notes *October 2: Olympic gold medallist Marie-Philip Poulin scored a goal for Boston University in her first NCAA game. *October 3: By defeating North Dakota by a 6-2 mark, it signified the first time in program history that the Terriers defeated an opponent from the WCHA.http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/100310aaa.html In season honors Pure Hockey Player of the week Throughout the conference regular season, Hockey East offices names a Pure Hockey player of the week each Monday. Defensive Players of the week Pro Ambitions Rookie of the week Throughout the conference regular season, Hockey East offices names a rookie of the week each Monday. Team of the week Throughout the conference regular season, Hockey East offices names a team of the week each Monday. Postseason *February 17: Hockey East Commissioner Joe Bertagna announced that top seed Boston University and Walter Brown Arena will play host for the 2011 WHEA Championships. The championships will be held on March 5 and 6. The Championship Game will be shown tape delayed on the New England Sports Network (NESN) at 4pm on Sunday, March 6. Boston University and Boston College will be the No. 1 and No. 2 seeds for the semifinal round with first round byes in the tournament. http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1011/201102/feb17whe.php During the 2010-11 season, Schelling stopped 50 shots (.943 save percentage) in two wins against Princeton and RPI. A total of 25 saves was notched in each victory and she was recognized as the Hockey East Defensive Player of the Week for the week of October 25. She also tallied her first career point as she assisted on on Stephanie Gavronsky’s goal against the Princeton Tigers. *On March 5, 2011, Florence Schelling set a Hockey East tournament record with 44 saves, including a record 24 in the first period as the Huskies upset No. 1 seed Boston University by a 4-2 tally at Walter Brown Arena.http://www.gonu.com/news/2011/3/5/WHOCKEY_0305114222.aspx?path=whockey Alyssa Wohlfeiler tallied two goals and Claire Santostefano potted the game-winning goal *Kelli Stack scored the game winning goal in overtime as Boston College defeated Providence by a 3-2 tally to advance to the Hockey East championship game. Providence goalie Genevieve Lacasse would break the record set by Florence Schelling earlier in the day for most saves in a tournament game with 58.http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/recaps11.php?wbc_prv1.m05 Hockey East awards and honors *Cammi Granato Award (Hockey East Player of the Year): Kelli Stack, Boston Collegehttp://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1011/201103/mar4aw.php *Coach of the Year: Bob Deraney, Providence *Rookie of the Year: Marie-Philip Poulin, Boston University *Army ROTC Three Stars Award: Kelli Stack, Boston College *Best Defenseman Award: Catherine Ward, Boston University *Best Defensive Forward: Holly Lorms, Boston University *Goaltending Champion: Kerrin Sperry, Boston University *Scoring Champion: Kelli Stack, Boston College *Sportsmanship Award: Jean O'Neill, Providence *Turfer Athletic Award: Northeastern University All-Rookie team *G: Kerrin Sperry, Boston University *G: Roxanne Douville, Vermont *D: Meagan Mangene, Boston College *D: Rebecca Morse, Providence *F: Corinne Buie, Providence *F: Katie MacSorley, Northeastern *F: Marie-Philip Poulin, Boston University (unanimous selection) http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1011/201103/mar2ar.php 2011 Hockey East Women's Ice Hockey Tournament References See also *2010–11 CHA women's ice hockey season *2010–11 WCHA women's ice hockey season *2010–11 ECAC women's ice hockey season Category:2010 in hockey Category:2011 in hockey Category:2010–11 NCAA Division I women's hockey season Category:Hockey East